Dispute
by Little Pingoo
Summary: Un couple, quel qu'il soit, se dispute forcément un jour ou un autre. Personne n'y échappe, pas même nos deux commandants favoris !


Coucou les gens ! Voici mon premier écrit sur ce site ... Il a vu jour suite à une conversation avec Ko'Koha (grande écrivaine ! Allez voir ce qu'elle fait c'est génial !) Et voilà ce que ça à donné après un peu de reflection ... ^^

Ko', la raison de cette dispute t'es dédiée (tu comprendras vite ^.^) et j'espère que tu aimera ce que mon cerveau à pondu ! ;)

Ni les personnages ni les lieux ne sont à moi : ils sont et resteront à Oda !

C'est un calme après midi sur le Moby Dick. Calme et ensoleillé. Le soleil brille, la mer est bleue et scintillante, les mouettes crient à tout va et tous les commandants sont sur le pont, en compagnie de leurs nakamas, des infirmières et du Paternel. Tout et calme et chacun se repose, la vie n'étant pas toujours facile sur le Moby Dick, loin de la ! Tous prennent donc un repos bien mérité. Tous ? Non, il manque deux commandants. Où sont-ils et qui sont-ils ? Mystère ...

Soudainement alertés par quelque chose, un bruit mat, toutes les personnes présentent sur le pont relèvent la tête de leurs occupations diverses pour regarder l'horizon. Aucun navire, aucune menace n'est en vue ... Très vite, ledit bruit reprend, et toutes les têtes se tournent vers la cloison de bois séparant le pont de l'intérieur du Moby Dick : le bruit vient de la. On tape contre la cloison, des cris se font entendre... deux personnes se disputent. L'une semble reprocher quelque chose à l'autre, mais l'épaisseur de la cloison ne permet pas d'entendre clairement la conversation.

Ledite conversation paraît de plus en plus enflammée et soudain, après un énorme bruit de craquement, les commandants, leurs nakamas, les infirmières et le Paternel voient passer à travers le mur un table à moitié en feu, qui part s' écraser sur le pont, accompagnée de feuilles voletant au vent. À travers le trou, tout ce petit monde peut clairement voir les deux protagonistes en colère : Ace et Marco. (Rappel : c'était eux qu'il manquait !) Et, c'est à travers ce même trou, qui accessoirement débouche dans la chambre de Marco, et en quelques secondes que l'équipage voit : les chaises, la table de nuit, le lit et la commode, dont les vêtements se répandent sur le sol, du commandant de a première division atterir sur le pont, plus ou moins en bon état.

Personne ne comprenait ce que ce disait le seul couple du bateau, mais ils comprirent tous que le plus jeune en voulait au plus vieux. On pouvait voir quelques larmes couler sur les joues parsemées de tâches de rousseurs d'Ace et Marco tenter de s'expliquer. La pensée commune fut : qu'à donc pu faire Marco pour mettre Ace dans un tel état ? Bah oui, c'est si rare de voir pleurer Ace ... alors si il pleurait à cause de son amant, ça devait être grave ! Depuis qu'il était avec Marco, Ace s'était assagit, pour le plus grand bonheur de l'équipage, et ne mouftais pas lorsque quelqu'un essayait de draguer son phénix. Il en rigolait plus tard dans la soirée avec ses amis et le concerné. Marco avait donc du commettre une atrocité pour qu'Ace soit dans cet état.

Voyant que la dispute n'arrêtait pas et qu'elle empirait, Barbe Blanche ordonna qu'on sépare les deux amants, puis, lorsqu'ils se furent calmer, leur demanda pourquoi ils se disputaient aussi vivement. Marco ne voulant pas répondre, Ace se tourna vers son Paternel, des larmes au coin des yeux et dit d'une voix tremblotante :

\- "il m'a piqué mon dernier cookie"

Et voilà ! Eh oui toute cette histoire pour ça ... l'estomac d'Ace le perdra ! J'ai pris la liberté de rendre Ace un peu pleurnichard mais je l'imagine comme ça si on lui pique sa bouffe ... ou alors dans une colère monstre mais elle vient de passer ^^

Ko', j'espère que ça t'as plut (et que la fin t'as fait rire ^^). C'est comme ça que tu l'imaginais, cette crise ? ;)

À tous ceux ayant lu : je vous remercie et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! Si des fautes ont été vues bah signalez les moi et ensuite je m'en excuse ^^

À peluche !


End file.
